


Fridays with Harold

by hallulawy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Barebacking, Bottom Harold Finch, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallulawy/pseuds/hallulawy
Summary: "But it seems you’ve made up your mind." Harold finally looks at the boy sitting across, turning eighteen next year, strong jaw resembling his father’s."It wasn’t enough, I'm a greedy bastard after all." John says with a weak smile. "But you know everything, don’t you? You knew," John blinks twice. His eyes glistening. "That I won’t stop even if you told me you don’t really need me around."





	Fridays with Harold

Harold once asked the younger boy, "Don"t you have anything else to do on Fridays?"

To which the younger boy replied with "Not really."

John swings into the older boy's room almost daily, with his dusty jeans and a cold slurpee to place against Harold's neck before he could notice. The freeze shock initially irritated him, but eventually Harold gives in anyway. The slurpee wasn't too bad of a bribery, especially in a stuffy room with only an old creaky ceiling fan and a small window packed with arboreal view.

He imagine that the boy's presence would grow infrequent as they both age. He's speeding through his uni while John's preparing for SAT. Harold wasn"t too sure what the other boy's plans were until a certain Friday noon. No slurpee on that scorching day. With soundless steps, John came in dispirited, along with a report card and some beer.

Albeit the contradiction, Harold almost thought they're celebrating. He voiced this opinion after observing the stunning grades, but John just shrugged and handed over one of the cans.

Since the alcohol content was a mere 5%, Harold accepted the offering with a small hum. They downed the beer while Harold processed the sober words shared by the other boy with his equally sober brain.

"It's not enough." Was what John last muttered. Their legs next to each other as they sat on Harold's bed. Harold was being generous, since usually he would've never allowed those jeans even moderately close to his duvets. But the older one wasn’t too certain what else to offer. So he gave some casual consolation instead. Yet they must've fell on deaf ears, because it didn’t end with a friendly hug or a pumped up smile from his young neighbour as they look out the window to notice the dimming sky and head to the nearest pizza parlour for dinner.

That's the ending he expected, but apparently it's not what John had in mind.

It ended up with John spurting his seed into Harold's ass right after a couple of thrusts, the green eyes speckled with shame and confusion as Harold hear himself sobbing. They were still sober, which made Harold feel worse as his ass clench around the half limp cock that's slimy with cum, trying to force it to leave.

John look like he's about to cry, his lips quivering and Harold remembered how it tasted like beer against his. Mind addled, senses dulled, his tongue peek out to find any remnants of it. There was none.

Slowly, John slid out and watch tentatively at the now seed leaking hole. There's something in that gaze that gave Harold goosebumps.

He's not about to stop.

When John started pumping his own cock, Harold's eyes must have bulged like a goldfish. If he didn't, then they must've once the younger one's other hand held onto Harold's erection too. He faintly wonder why his tongue went so dull, usually he could've easily lashed out pages of argument on why John should cease his actions, but maybe the handjob from his neighbour's kid felt too good because he just moaned pathetically. He's got none to compare, but he'd say it's better than his own.

Just as he's close, John leaned in and murmured so quietly, he would've attributed it to the creaking fan.

"Please."

He's not even sure if he heard it right, because he's about to cum in those sweaty fingers, so he replied with "Yeah."

In retrospect, that was a rather hazardous answer because immediately John's cock lined up against his swollen rim. Before he could yell, his ass swallowed the endowment smoothly, a contrast with John's previous attempt.

Having stuffed properly full, his vision blurs up behind his glasses. Although he can't see it, but he know his own cock is drooling pre-cum.

"Second time's the charm," John huffs against his face, kissing his chin.

He came again later, this time spurting between their torsos while his ass gets a generous filling. John just buried his head into the older boy's chest until the hot streams halts. Harold may well be suffocated by the weight, but he doesn’t feel the necessity to ask John to leave. This time, as his ass remains full, he genuinely wondered if the beer was actually aphrodisiac and whether Mr. Reese would mind if his son fucked his neighbour twice. Another question launched itself. When did John went from "the kid next door" to just "John"? The boy whom moved into the neighbourhood some years ago, brought ice cream over as a peace offering despite it's obvious he'd have no problem mingling with the other kids. He was unlucky as the younger ones, Ben and Zep weren’t home, so he had to cope with the oldest of the brothers instead. 

Hot breath sprayed over his collarbones, his nose itchy from John's hair. Peppermint. John took a shower before inviting himself over today, too. Just like all the other days. He noticed, of course. But he thought it never mattered.

 _ _John is rather charming__. His mind echoed. Nice smile. Always stared at him with a galaxy in those eyes.

 _ _He__ _ _'s__ _ _all grown up now. Everywhere__.

"Harold." Deep voice serenading into his ears, reminding him how awkward John must have felt when his voice croaked during his phase. A girl named Zoe said he sounded like a frog. So he told him it would be fine.

It's fine.

Then a final thought dawned noticeably, trumpeting its existence louder and louder as John closes his eyes, lips pressed against his as his eyelashes flutter like those butterflies wings John's twin enjoy collecting.

__You__ __'r_ _ __e utterly fucked._ _

 

* * *

 

 

Stories never really end just there. Eventually John picked up Harold's pair of unattractive boxers to wipe the semen glittered hole and soft cock. Then he pumped his own limp penis before leading both of them to the lavatory. The whole process consisted of Harold uncertain whether he should vocalize his opinion on the scenario with hauteur. His ass hurts and his ears burn because he just got fucked by his neighbour twice. But he kept his mouth shut.

The boy's towering height made him too conscious of the situation, especially when John helped him into the bathtub, waiting for him to take off his clothes. Their relationship certainly changed gear, steering from a meadow scenery towards a steep mountain top. John looked like he have all the patience in the world, waiting for Harold to hand something perhaps more than his clothes over.

In a trance, Harold took off the clothes. John accepted it with a brief smile, turned on the tap and left. The rising water level barely formed any waves as the older boy remained still. He started washing his legs and torso, nose scrunching as he felt the remnants in his ass. The possibility of John joining in later snapped goosebumps against his skin, causing him to rub against them weakly. He glanced over to the shower and decided to linger no further. Taking baby steps, his belly curls into a nervous ball. He sighed too loud when he finally landed a hand on the shower walls.

John didn’t came in, some clothes and towels were placed right in front of the bathroom door. He probably went home. The washing machine tumbling with the day's fair share of laundry, including the stained sheets. He went back to his room and realize even the beer cans are cleared away, so unfortunately Harold have no way of knowing if they were really spiked.

 _ _Don't be an idiot.__ Harold thought to himself, knowing the answer already.

Later Ben asked about the finished laundy, since it's usually his chore. Harold, lying on his clean bedsheets just shrugged and said he had some free time, so that's that. Zep returned after dinner, said Willard gave him John's meatloaf because John's not home. To that, nobody said anything. Harold bit on the insides of his cheeks as he felt the dull pain of his ass at the mention of the name.

 

* * *

 

 

Harold didn’t saw John until Sunday. He was watering the potted plants when John came over with a pint of Ben and Jerry's. He smiled and wanted to wait until Harold finished his chore, but Harold just opened the door to let him in so he shuffled in bashfully instead.

 

"It's S'mores." John places the tub on the table and pulled out the chair gingerly.

"Thank you." Harold feigns sudden ignorance on the location of the bowls. But not for too long.

"Did you knew?"

"Knew that it's S'mores?' Harold answers swiftly. 'It's our favourite so I guess I had an idea." His tongue thickens as he gets the spoons too.

"No. Actually Cinnamon Buns' my favourite," John says as he scoops for the both of them. "But you love this."

"Well, I thought it's your favourite." Harold stares at the chocolate fudge ball in his blue bowl.

"What's your favourite then?" John inquires with furrowed brows, Harold almost bit his tongue, wondering if the next sentence really matters. Then John does the waiting face again, uncaring if the ice cream melts as the moment prolongs.

"Vanilla."

John laughed as he takes his first spoon. Harold had to focus on his bowl because he's being stared at again, knowing fully well John's first question is still left unanswered. John's always been a persistent child.

"I'm sorry. I did know." Harold stuffs a spoon into his mouth. "I thought it was temporary."

John said nothing.

"But it seems you've made up your mind." Harold finally looks at the boy sitting across, turning eighteen next year, strong jaw resembling his father's.

"It wasn’t enough, I'm a greedy bastard after all." John says with a weak smile. "But you know everything, don’t you? You  _ _knew,__ " John blinks twice. His eyes glistening. "That I won’t stop even if you told me you don’t really need me around."

Harold contemplates briefly, wondering if one day he'd drown in those eyes. Lights flickering in those shades of blue and green, like fireflies in the forests.

"I thought I'd be invited to your wedding one day. But if this fails, I'm afraid I couldn’t attend."

"I never thought of attending yours. Unless it's with me." John smirks, then realize what he just said and pursed his lips. "No pressure, hey. Forget what I just said. Do you need more time? I can wait."

"No. No, John. I've made my mind." Harold finished his ice cream, whereas John still has half of his left.

"I'd like more too."

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t have sex after that, though Harold expected they would when John gnawed on his lips across the table. Breathless, John's smile too bright and eyes shimmering as he place his forehead atop of Harold's.

He's not sure when it started, but he enjoyed those Sundays where John would visit with a pint of ice cream, weekdays where he would join for dinner and with a lemonade slurpee every Friday just to hang around.

Nathan told him it's like having a pet. Since Harold never had one, he's attached to the closest one he got. Or maybe he enjoy having an army of brothers.

Or maybe, he grew so comfortable with him around, he appreciated the others characteristics as an individual, an infallible attraction.

To this, Harold nods. John's very charming, indisputably so.

 

* * *

 

 

Harold gave John Ben's set of SAT notes, the 11th grader took it last year with Harold's encouragement.

"You're my boyfriend." John says, sitting on the carpet with a slurpee in hand. Harold doesn’t like tutti frutti.

"Yes. You're my boyfriend too." Harold raises an eyebrow, witness how the tall boy grin as though he won a jackpot. He would've suspected that John has been secretly taking drugs if he hadn’t known better.

John still comes with ice cream on Sundays, but only sneaking a goodbye kiss on Harold's cheek after they both had a bowl of ice cream. He gave a box of tea to the coffee downing teen, specifying the health benefits when John made a face at the green fluid. They regain the next proper moment two months later, the Friday after John's SAT exams. John didn’t brought a slurpee this time, hands empty as he welcomed himself into the kitchen. Twelve year old Zep's finished having his mac and cheese and asked if Willard's home, to which John replied with "yea" and then giddily left.

"Have you had lunch?" Harold asked, forking his macaroni as John kisses his cheek with a bristled jaw. "If you haven’t, help yourself."

John nods and cups his cheek, staring at his boyfriend's ass as it moves.

"You're free from your exams." Harold says, patting John's head as he walks to the counter. "Care to share with me your plans?'

"At the moment, how about being a good boy? Like your pet or something." John rests his chin on Harold's shoulder, just watching how the dishes are done. "Dad would be glad to hear that, he always thought you're good influence.'

"Glad to know I'm on Mr Reese's good side," Harold chuckles. "But I like the good boy part. Help me with the laundry. Ben's off for camp."

John nuzzles his neck as a reply and marches off to the basement truimphantly.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time he's done, Harold reappeared with wet hair and steamy glasses. Wearing khaki shorts and an oversized tee, he thanked the younger one and carried his brother's pile of clothes to their rooms, while John carries Harold's to his.

Harold shut the door behind him and signaled for John to sit on the bed.

"Your reward." Harold says, the loose tee, well-loved and worn, shifts as he leans down for a small peck on John's left cheek. John breaths are audible, but he's no dim bulb. He turns around and captures the fleeting lips just as it's about to leave, hand rested on the knee. The last time they kissed, there was no intermingling of the tongue, just lips and teeth. They both know John's a fast learner, so Harold's not quite surprised when John dips his tongue into his cavity, making a friendly visit to his neighbour. Harold's tongue gets lured over, sucked and nibbled until it's too hard for him to breathe, throat making weak noises when John pinches a nipple through the thin tee. As they shift their angle, Harold takes away his glasses to smash his nose further into the boy's cheek. They only stopped when John started rubbing his hard-on against the khakis.

"Don’t you want to know the full extent of your reward?" Harold squints at the face in front of him, his tongue swiping his own lips for moisture.

"Are you being generous?" John grins, slightly taken aback at Harold's suggestion.

"You've been a very good boy."  _For a long time._ "I'm fond of that." He linked his arms around the others' neck, and pulls in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

John could feel his heart close to bursting when Harold pries his suspiciously wet and loosened hole open with both his hands. All that's left on the pale body is the oversized tee, not even trying to cover the well-suckled nipples.

"I cleaned up too." Harold dips his fingers into the prepared hole, demonstrating the accommodability. The few trials he went through for the past two months enabled him to no longer writhe like a fish on land as he pushed out the fluids from his body. He already came once in the bathroom, so he's quite certain that John can have all the time he'd like. 

"I don’t have a condom," John breathes, eyes glued at the sight. He never bought any, the first time was literally an assault from his part. He pessimistically thought that it would take many more months before a second time comes.

"You don’t need one." Harold answers, basking in the radiating joy of his companion. He is being rather generous, but John's worth the price.

The younger one pushes two fingers past the soft rim, amazed at how the velvet flesh sucks on its visitor. He tried to remind himself of the guides he read up online, bending the knuckles, prodding carefully until the pink cock jolts, pre-cum splattering against the belly.

"Keep going." Harold whispers, eyes wet, knees bent. His vision only gets worse as John stuffs another finger alongside. Empty palms itching and clawing on the sheets, and then his own tee. As another spurt of pre-cum glazes his belly, he notice the prominent bulge on the trousers of the concentrating teen. The younger boy almost squeaked when Harold's bare toe presses on his crotch, teasing the aching cock with light pinches, drawing out its shape. With blushed cheeks, John pushed away the foot. Harold could feel saliva collecting in his mouth as John unzips the trousers with as much cool as he may muster, though it's useless because both of their faces are already hot from the saunalike atmosphere.

It's been so long since their last encounter, it almost shocked the older boy at the sight of the cock. Their proximity allowed him to observe just how much thicker they are as compared to his fingers. It's a miracle he didn’t get a fissure last time. It was slow but inexperience on both parties plus the element of surprise resulted in the poor experience. Hence since the affirmation on their new found relationship, Harold took the initiative (yet secretively) to aid their cause. Some of the items certainly enhanced his sole preparation, but sparing a glance further at the premiered toys made him realize they're still grounded at vanilla stage.

With that in mind, the older boy grips onto one of the sweaty, toned arm and poked his toe into the oozing cock head. This instantly earned him a wide-eyed moan and a tense clutch on his calf.

"Harold," John thrusts another finger into the wet hole, pulling a tight smile at his currently tempting boyfriend. Of course that proud face knew more tricks than anybody would guess. He'd love to say something smart, but the pinch grew harder on his cock head, the toes squeezing out some of the thick cream he's been saving for Harold's ass. And how smug that pretty face is getting, tongue darting while cum dribbles onto the foot. His only form of retaliation would be to flick the stretched hole, pleased to hear the surprised gasp and bubbly moans.

He'd wink at his flustered neighbour to rile him further, but they're both too close to their end. The windows spilled in some afternoon light, casting shadow on that face he's been in love with since he's that tall. Harold doesn’t look too cool himself, fringes already messy and stuck on his forehead, cheeks pink like his lips as he calls his name. Maybe he's doing it intentionally, clenching on John's fingers to make the squelches heard better. As if growing impatient at the tempo, he pulled out John's fingers. Leaving a trail of goo on the duvets he spread his cheeks once more, palm pressing on the taut balls to show just how ready he is to take more in.

"Don’t let me wait," He managed, cheeks red and eyes glassy with embarrassment. It only took a moment for John to comply. The cock entered the flesh path, soft muscles giving way and sucking on the hefty intruder according to its circumference and width. John only stuffed half of it in, worry colors his brows as he murmurs for further access. Harold clamps his legs around the sturdy hips, exhaling loudly and finally nodding when his insides doesn’t feel like they're getting punched.

John started slow, shoving only a quarter until he got the hang of it. Harold's shy hums are as encouraging as the squelches below. Eventually, the momentum of the thrusts increased, and Harold could feel the bulbous tip as it rammed deeper, thick veins palpable as it brushes across the drenched muscles, his body inching closer to the headboard. The hums grew into moans and sobs, harassing their ears alongside the deafening squelches brewed from the cascading fluids. John gets a good share of the slickness everytime his sacks slap the soaked crack. He had to lift Harold's ass off the bed to prevent it from wetting the sheets, not even considering to slow down the intense pounding instead.

"We're making a mess again," John rasps, want to kiss his boyfriend too badly, but he's having an eargasm from all the sounds they're making. Especially those whimpering sounds Harold makes when he fuck too hard onto his prostrate. "Because of how fucking wet you are," He pushes the pliant body in half, forcing it to its limits. They're both blessed with the sight of how the girth gets sucked into the greedy ass, hole so well-stretched that it's brimming. John pulls out and paused to watch how their cum-mingled concoction slides down the older boy's ass crack. His hand catches the drip just before it reaches the sheets. Then he resumes.

Harold shakes his head unconsciously. His ribcage may be defending against his thighs, but his eyes are defenceless. Due to contrast, the cock seems monstrous as it slams into him like he's a mere vessel. His own cock seems weak in comparison, flushed and failing pre-cum helplessly. He could almost feel the thickness in his belly, the moment so surreal he would've cried for it to stop. But he couldn’t find the right syllables to the words, emitting only meaningless sounds. 

The quartet grew merciless as John drew closer to his orgasm. He couldn’t quite see the sobbing mess Harold became since his own sight is getting hazy from sweat and tears. He could barely control his ejaculation, faintly remembering to pull out further so that he won’t cum too deep. Spasms tread across the older boy's bent body while he groans wetly into the pillows. He claws on the boy atop, clenching on the half limp cock as he too cums, white goo splattered onto the heaving chest. The pair of legs finally got released, sore and sporting faint red marks but Harold have no sufficient interest to remark on them.

 _ _This is certainly a quantum leap as compared to their first__. Harold thinks to himself as both of them try to catch a breath, perhaps enjoying the sight of John taking off his drenched tee to wipe his brow. The sweat glittered handsome face gives off a dazzling smile, brushing Harold's tear and drool streaked face with the same tee. He then guffawed as Harold finally breaks out of his daze and makes a face at the action.

"Thanks for the reward. Now lets get you cleaned." John concludes and kisses the furrowing brows. Harold squirms against the still buried cock, trying to force it to slide out but John feigned ignorance. "Don’t want to dirty the bed, right?" He winks as he continues to cork up the plump ass.

With no little effort, John carries his unobliging lover slowly from the bed. With slightly wobbly legs, he finally manage to stand up on the carpet while Harold latches onto him koala style. The older boy stutters for him to stop as the half hard cock struck deeper. The sensitized flesh too vulnerable to any assault, especially since gravity is helping the younger boy's cause. Getting increasingly hard, the cock gets fed deeper into Harold's milky ass, and all Harold could muster is tiny vibrated no's. He clamped his legs around the bare hips tighter when a loud slap gets delivered to his ass.

"Not the carpet too," To this, Harold clenched indignantly, his eyes moist as he could feel himself getting hard again. John holds onto the ass as he takes each step seriously, but every stride still bumped the cock to the hilt. The walk to the lavatory should only take at most fifteen steps, yet now it felt like hours.

When he was finally placed on the ground, both their cocks are swollen with cum. John's in particular is throbbing inside his ass, pulsing like a heartbeat. They can't stay like this forever. With an almost eager anticipation, John pulled out slowly. Harold held onto the bathtub rim, lowering his head when he heard the pop. White concoction dribbles out of the bullied hole and onto the tiles like a loosely closed tap. It's nothing cinematic, but clearly the younger one is enjoying the show. So he'll give him a show.

Under John's intense stare, Harold presses on his belly with one hand while the other pries an ass cheek to push them out until he could feel no more. A small puddle of white and translucent fluid forms between his knees, and he could easily make the scene filthier by adding his own cum to the blend. His fingers pulls apart the hole, perhaps showing the spectator just how much of cum is left inside. Lifting his ass to showcase further, he probably resemble a whore they never visited, putting on a show to get an earnest fuck by his customer. Harold spreads his thighs further while he pumps his erection, hearing heavy breathing as John kneels behind him, biting on his ear as he sandwiches his fully hard cock between the cheeks, rubbing fervently against the swollen rim. Occasionally the cock tip would accidentally poke past the rim, but it will always swiftly retreat into the soft flesh yet again, smearing cum on the small of Harold's back.

They both came simultaneously this time, streaks running onto the ass and the now enlarging puddle. The puddle spread enough to soak their knees, making them literally knee-deep in cum.

"What did I do to deserve this," John whispers like he's about to cry, hiding his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

"By being a good boy." Harold sighs, his debauchery amazed even himself. But no amount of shame could tilt against John's value. It doesn’t matter when he started to exhibit more and more tolerance for the sake of pleasing the younger boy. Nor does it matter to whom. What matters is now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year with the encouragement of a friend.  
> Hopefully it's a nice read.


End file.
